


My Love For You is Endless

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Explicit Nudity, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Tenderness, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally found a base I wanted to use!!!! I'm actually kind of thrilled with how this one turned out. I had to build Neal's hair entirely and fix Peter's hair just a little, but it was totally worth it. If you're reading What Lies Beneath, this will be one of Neal and Peter's sweet moments after Neal reveals his scars/cuts to Peter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Love For You is Endless

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found a base I wanted to use!!!! I'm actually kind of thrilled with how this one turned out. I had to build Neal's hair entirely and fix Peter's hair just a little, but it was totally worth it. If you're reading What Lies Beneath, this will be one of Neal and Peter's sweet moments after Neal reveals his scars/cuts to Peter.


End file.
